All Day Long
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Ryan couldn't help but notice how everyone asked him for something, except Chad who asked for nothing and in return gave him everything. Chyan slash.


Ryan walked down the hall, exhausted and ready to leave. He was so relieved that he finally got to go home. Well, he was going to Chad's but that didn't count. Hanging out with Chad was never a burden, always a pleasure. He just had to run home real quick to grab a few things. He'd be at Chad's in the next thirty minutes and he could finally relax.

Or so he thought. He was heading out of the theater when he heard Sharpay's loud, demanding voice call him back to the stage. "Ryan! Get back here! We need to run through the third dance number one more time!"

"No we don't!" Ryan called, miserably. They'd already run through that specific dance number seven times while they'd run through all the other's five times. Having ten dance numbers, they'd run through dance numbers sixty times already. Ryan couldn't take one more time. "I'm done and I'm leaving! Do it alone!"

"I can't do it alone!" Sharpay screeched, stomping her stiletto-clad foot against the stage. "Get up here!"

Ryan groaned in frustration. "Fine! One more time and that's it!"

He was just about to leave the theater for the second time when another voice stopped him. This time, luckily, it wasn't the voice of his sister but a quiet, hesitant one asking for a favor. God, he hated people asking for favors because he could never seem to say no. Kelsi asking him to sing a song for her before he left was no exception. She lead him to the music room and sat down at the piano.

She'd claimed she needed to hear the song aloud before she could do anything with it. This wasn't the first time she'd asked him for his help. He always loved singing Kelsi's songs but this time was an exception, he just wanted to leave as soon as possible. He stood by the piano, music sheet in hand singing the song as he read it.

_"Because time is moving by so slow_  
_No where to be, no where to go_  
_Lying with you here_  
_Don't need a thing, just you near."_

Once he'd sang through the song one time, Kelsi thanked him shyly and let him go. He grabbed his bag and left the room, quickening his pace to get out faster. He didn't want anymore interventions. He was rounding the corner to the main entrance of the school when someone called out his name. He stopped in his tracks, annoyed. He sighed, putting on a fake smile then turning around to confront whoever had stalled his departure.

He saw Troy jogging down the hallway. "Hey Ryan," he said, approaching the irritated blonde. "Do you think you could help me?"

"With what?" Ryan questioned, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm taking Gabriella on a date this weekend and I want it to be special," the brunette informed him. "I need some fashion advice."

"Yeah, you're right about that," the Drama King agreed. "A pressed pair of khakis and a nice dress shirt. Coral blue is your color. Even you can't mess that up."

"Uhh, thanks," Troy said, turning his back and walking away.

He was walking through the parking lot and he couldn't be any happier. He pulled the keys to his car out of his pocket and opened the drivers door. Getting in, he put the key in the ignition. But before he could turn the key, Zeke appeared in his rear view mirror, walking toward his car. Ryan debated just booking it out of the parking lot before Zeke could get close but he instantly decided against it.

"Hey Ryan!" he beamed, leaning on Ryan's car door. He cringed. "Do you think you could give Sharpay these cookies?" he extended a bag of baked goods to Ryan. He snatched them away and threw them into the passenger's seat. Before he even got to hear Zeke's thanks, he put the car in drive and accelerated as fast as he could, thanking an higher power he was finally on his way to Chad's.

Ryan snuggled against Chad, reflecting on the day he had. It'd been horrible at parts. He was way past exhausted and was glad he could just sit back. He had an epiphany as he felt Chad's arm sneak around his waist. All day people had been asking him for favors. But not Chad. All day long, Chad hadn't asked him for one thing, except a snuggle and a few kisses (not that he minded).

That was one thing he loved about Chad, his selflessness. He loved how Chad would give so much and take so little. It made his day worth while and he loved every minute of it.

_Cause you give me so much __and take so little. _


End file.
